


You're Awful, I Love You

by priestessamy



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, No Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: Jennifer just can't bring herself to suffer through dealing with some asshole just to get laid. But she lets something slip and nearly ruins the entire night.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	You're Awful, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Jen sucked down her drink and huffed softly. This was utter garbage. Pure trash. Stupid shit. She hated it. The entire deal.

She'd really been hoping that maybe tonight she could at least get a good fuck in. It was how she distracted herself from other stuff. 'Other stuff' was currently across the bar talking with Roman. The big idiot appeared to think she was flirting with him. Needy's standards were low, but not _that_ low.

Besides, she had her own aggravating guy to deal with for now. The frontman for Low Shoulder was hot, but he was also kind of a major ass. She was fairly certain that she'd heard him muttering something to the bassist about how she was a virgin, which seemed insulting. Her best friend wasn't even a virgin, how could you look at this smokin' hot ass and think she'd never fucked before?

But worse than all that, the guy was just annoying. Irritating. Deserving of a punch or two in the face. Definitely not worth going to bed with, or hell, even taking five minutes in the bathroom or whatever. This entire night had been a disaster and honestly all she wanted to do was go home now. Jen set her half-finished drink on the nearest flat surface and walked away from the asshole, who was still in the middle of talking about some unimportant bullshit. She couldn't care less.

"Lesnicki, we're out," she muttered, grasping her elbow and starting to tug Needy toward the front door.

She scrambled to set down her own drink while keeping pace with her. "Wh-What?? I thought we were gonna watch them play." She moved in a little closer, lowering her volume. "And you made it pretty clear that you had plans for that guy..."

"Yeah, well, plans change and he sucks. So come on. This place smells like ass and I would much rather be home where it's quiet and I can drink in fucking peace."

The two of them stepped out into the brisk fall night air and Needy gave one of her sad little sighs. "If I'd known we were gonna leave after twenty minutes I would have just stayed with Chip."

"Uuuggghhhh..." Jen groaned and rolled her eyes as hard as was possible. "What? So you could have an extra one hundred and twenty seconds of sub-par sex where you probably don't even cum??"

Needy had been moving toward the driver's side of the car, but at that, she whirled around and kicked up a spray of dirt and gravel. "Okay, you seriously haven't liked him since day one. What's your deal??"

"Uh, because he clearly doesn't deserve you."

Jennifer Check had spent pretty much her entire life saying anything and everything that entered her head. She never feared the consequences. But this? This was probably the first time she had ever had a proper 'oh fuck did I say that out loud?' moment. The one and only thing that she had ever buried. And it was coming out in the parking lot of a fucking bar.

It didn't help that Needy was super silent all of a sudden and seemed to be both staring at her and looking basically anywhere else. "...so are we going to your place then cuz I just need to like let my mom know if I'm gonna be home late or spending the night or whatever."

* * *

The girls sat on opposite ends of Jen's bed, watching each other warily. She had her legs cross and her hands resting in her lap. Needy was in the classic pose with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them. The mousy little idiot finally cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Uh. So do you wanna take another pass at this, or are you gonna stand by what you said?"

"Have you ever known me to backpedal in my life? Why start now?"

"Okay, so. Then I guess we need to have a conversation about why you think Chip is so bad for me."

Jen threw up her hands and groaned. "That's not even what I said! Don't take me out of context and then yell at me for it. I said he doesn't _deserve_ you. Huge difference."

"Please explain it to me, because I don't understand." Needy looked unimpressed and unconvinced.

She didn't answer right away. Instead, for a few moments she just sat there watching her carefully. There were a number of different ways that she could take this conversation. But for as dense as Needy could be, Jen got the feeling that there wasn't much point in dodging the issue any longer. "You're an idiot. And you're always selling yourself short, Lesnicki. That dude likes you because he likes having a girlfriend, and he likes sex, and you're nice. But he doesn't love you. Okay? And you deserve someone who actually loves you."

Keeping a careful eye on her face, she was distressed to see that Needy's expression hadn't really changed yet. "Okay, well, if you find someone like that, feel free to let me know."

"Are you fucking-" Jen could only stare at her. Maybe she really _was_ that dumb. "Me, shit for brains. I'm talking about me. I've loved you for a fucking decade, and you decide to hook up with that piece of stale white bread. Do you know how insulting that is?"

Fucking finally, the girl's face went red and she instantly hid it behind her knees and crossed arms. "I didn't know you were- I-I mean look at the place where we live, I didn't think that was a- I don't even know if I'm-" She attempted to start several different thoughts before giving up each one of them. "Besides, you can be really mean. Did you honestly expect me to figure it out when you're like that?"

Jen pushed herself slowly closer, shuffling down toward the end of her bed. "Yeah, and you know first-hand that if I don't like someone, I don't even give them the time of day. I'm like a little ten year old tugging on some girl's pigtails because he doesn't know how to say that he likes her. I like needling you. And I can tell that you kinda like it too~" She reached out, grasping Needy's wrists and tugging her arms away. Then she did the same to her knees until she could properly see the other girl's face. "Also, to a point that you almost said before chickening out like a pussy..." One hand remained on her knee, the other one gently grabbed her shoulder and she started urging her closer. "The only way to really know for sure is to try, right? C'mon, humor me. It'll be like when we were kids and we played boyfriend/girlfriend. But y'know. For real..."

The weight of a decade finally started to sink in, and Needy seemed to catch on to what was happening. And while maybe she was a bit bewildered and confused, at least she understood and followed along. She moved forward until she was practically crawling over Jennifer. "I might be an idiot, but you're a bitch..." And then she crashed down on her, pushing in for a desperate kiss.

It was sloppy and it was awkward and you could tell that poor Lesnicki had never had a decent make-out partner in her sad little life. But at least she knew how to do a bit of dirty talk. Jen lightly sunk her teeth into Needy's lower lip and began to tug it slowly, taking both her hands and lacing their fingers together. "Yeah, but I'm hot, admit it."

"Well obviously..." she muttered, almost angrily, before stealing another kiss. Just as suddenly, though, the girl broke out in bright laughter, sitting back up on her knees and messing with her hair. "You know, it's funny. Earlier today, Chastity said I was totally 'lesbigay' for you and I thought she was insane. Maybe I uh... owe her an apology..."

The sentiment was appreciated, but Jen was no longer interested in cute dialogue. She grabbed for Needy's collar and pulled her back down, kissing along her jaw before nibbling at her neck. "Thinking about other girls at a time like this? You're dirty, Lesnicki."

The moment she heard her cry out in a soft moan, it almost felt like all of this had been worth it. Who needed a stupid indie band when you had a hot piece like this all to yourself?


End file.
